Love story
by koddie199
Summary: Hello peeps! This is my first DIP story! if you don't like boyxboy don't read! there will be more chapters coming up also!
1. Chapter 1

Pip nervously walked through the halls hoping he wouldn't bump into any bullies today. He looked around and saw a certain black haired boy, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Damien. His red eyes stared at Pip as he walked over to him, "Good morning Damien." He said smiling. Damien just smiled at Pip, they walked through the hallways together. Strange Damien wasn't complaining about anything today, "You seem to be in a good mood so why are you so happy?" Pip asked Damien smiled again at Pip's sweet voice "I've got a girlfriend." He said his smile getting wider. Pip froze at those words "Y-You do?" he asked stuttering abit Damien nodded "Who is it?" Pip asked "Henrietta." He said. Of course of all the girls it had to be the goth girl Henrietta! Pip looked down he forced himself not to cry infront of Damien but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He ran to the bathroom and started to cry, and wiped away some of his tears just incase if any of the boys or Damien walked in. But of course Damien had to see what was wrong with his friend so he walked into the bathroom seeing Pip cry, "Pip whats wrong?" He asked. Pip sniffled "I can't tell you Damien...if I tell you it'll" "Ruin our friendship?" Damien asked "How did you...?" "Pip I've realised all along that you've liked me and its obviouse I kinda said I had a girlfriend so no one would think we were gay because...I like you too." Damien said blushing alittle. Pip looked at Damien and hugged him, Damien smiled and hugged back then cupped Pip's face in his hands and kissed him. Pip kissed back he had his arms wrapped around Damien's neck and Damien had his arms around Pip's slim waist. There kiss lasted for a few seconds until they had to breath, Pip had his fingers in Damien's black hair. As soon as the had to breath Damien stood there holding Pip running his fingers through his blond hair, Until someone had walked into the bathroom...

**Yus! mwuahahaha! I have made my first dip story! oh and don't worry my pretty's there will be more chapters! oh and sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger I just couldn't spoil who walked into the bathroom! but you guys can take a guess who it was but anyways I wrote this for a friend of mine and hopes she likes the first chapter! well anyways bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Butters had walked into the bathroom he stared at the two boys "Oh Jesus!" He yelled Damien glared at Butters holding Pip "You tell anyone about this and your dead!" Damien said menacingly Butters looked around nervously and soon ran out of the bathroom. Damien looked down at Pip "You shouldn't have scared him Damien." Pip said "I know but I know things would just be worse on you if anyone found out about this." Damien replied "Yeah I guess your right your the best boyfriend I could have." Pip said replying and kissing Damien on the cheek.

Meanwhile with Butters.

Butters ran away from the bathroom and bumped into someone else "Ouch!" he yelped he stared up at the boy. It was Kenny and he smiled at how cute Butters looked, he gave out his hand to him and Butters took it "Gee thanks Kenny." Butters said smiling "What were you running from?" Kenny asked "Oh uhh..." Butters remembered what Damien had said "It's nothing." Butters replyed Kenny knew Butters was lieing but decided not to bug him about it. "So you going to Cartman's party tonight?" Kenny asked "Thats tonight? Oh jeez I totally forgot to tell my parents!" Butters said worried "Its okay Butters. You could tell them and I could take you." Kenny said Butters blushed embarressed "Sure!" He said smiling Kenny smiled back "Great. Seeya tonight!" He said and hugged Butters before he left. Butters blushed and soon walked off to class.

**yus! the next chapter done! and why do I keep saying yus? oh well I decided to add some bunny for you guys even though I'm not really a big fan of it I still think its cute so I added it! hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

After school Damien took Pip back to his apartment "Its not much but its home." Damien said Pip smiled "I think it looks nice." Damien smiled back at him then picked Pip up bridal style "Damien!" Pip said suprised and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck scared of falling. Damien smiled at this and carried Pip over to the couch and sat down with Pip in his lap, Pip blushed alittle and Damien thought of how cute he looked he started to tickle Pip alittle "Damien stop!" Pip squeaked and started to laugh as Damien tickled him. Soon Damien was on top of the blond still tickling his sides He stopped soon and kissed Pip on the forehead and smiled down at him. Pip blushed at Damien, "Hey Pip can I ask you something?" Damien asked "Yes Damien?" Pip replied "You know cartman's party is tonight and i had no one to go with you wanna go with me?" He asked Pip smiled and nodded. Pip had never been to a party before except for that party back in England when he danced with Estella, but going to this party with Damien made him feel safe.

~At Butters house~

Butters was getting ready for the party he had told his parents that Kenny was picking him up and was glad that his parents said he could go. He heard the door bell ring and ran to the door and opened it "Hey Kenny." He smiled Kenny smiled back at him, he looked different without his hood on. Kenny wore a black T-shirt with a pair of torn up jeans and black converse. Butters wore a long sleeved white T-shirt with a short sleeved blue T-shirt over it and his white sneakers, Kenny put an arm around Butters as he walked him to the car. Boy was Butters goin to have the night of his life.

**YAYS! NEXT CHAPTER! lol sorry I'm hyper but I'm sorry these keep coming out short! I promise I'll make the next one longer I just need inspiration for the party scene!**


End file.
